1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to access assemblies for use in surgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to access assemblies including an inflatable seal member.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies configured for reception through an incision into an abdominal cavity are known, as are methods of inserting the access assemblies therethrough. Traditional access assemblies include a rigid cannula that is received through the tissue of the body wall into the body cavity. Endoscopic, laparoscopic and other suitable instruments may then be directed through a housing on the proximal end of the cannula to access the body cavity in a sealing manner through the access assembly.
Compressible assemblies configured for accessing a body cavity and permitting reception of instruments therethrough in sealing manner are also known. Such compressible assemblies are composed of silicone, thermoplastic elastomers (TPE), rubber, foam, gel and other compressible materials and are configured to be compressed to facilitate insertion into an incision. Typically, such assemblies are deformed by a surgeon using his/her fingers or with the assistance of a grasping device, e.g., forceps. Compression of the assembly reduces the profile of the assembly, thereby facilitating reception of the assembly into the incision. Upon release of the compressive force, the compressed assembly returns to an uncompressed configuration. In the uncompressed configuration, the access assembly seals the incision into the body cavity. The assembly may have one or more sealed passageways for receiving instruments therethrough and may optionally be configured for connection with a source of insufflation gas.
Compression of the compressible assemblies may cause damage to the assembly during insertion, thereby reducing or eliminating the effectiveness of the assembly. Expansion of the compressible assembly from a compressed configuration to an uncompressed configuration once received in an incision may cause tissue damage if the assembly is not properly sized. Alternatively, the assembly may not decompress sufficiently to create a seal.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an access assembly including an inflatable seal member.